Bittersweet 2
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: [KAISOO] Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah sebuah bintang yang selalu menghias malam gelap dengan indahnya. Tetapi ada sosok Soojung yang bagaikan matahari dengan cahaya abadinya. YAOI/ONESHOT/RNR/DLDR/AU
"Bittersweet"

Miss Zhang's back with KaiSoo fiction..

This is ma first KaiSoo stories, so I'm sorry if there is no feel for this story..

Warning this is YAOI or content boys love, bloody scene, death chara, and typos..

If you don't like this story, I've been told you before. Don't blame me, okay?

a/n: italic mean flashback

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah sebuah bintang yang selalu menghias malam gelap dengan indahnya. Tetapi ada sosok Soojung yang bagaikan matahari dengan cahaya abadinya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Jongin terus berlari kesetenan, sejauh yang ia bisa. Tetapi apa daya kaki kanannya memiliki sebuah luka menganga besar sepanjang betisnya. Sehingga ia bergerak terseok-seok. Ia mati-matian menahan sakit yang membuatnya sedikit mengerang itu dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga menciptakan luka baru yang lain.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya. Masih asyik memainkan sebuah pisau dapur yang digenggamnya sejak tadi, mengikuti langkah Jongin.

 _"Hai, oppa!" seorang gadis berambut hitam legam sepinggang tengah tersenyum lebar di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul sambil bertanya balik, "Ada apa, Soojung?"_

 _"Aku dan Jongin resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih! Aku sangat senang. Hahaa. Kapan kau punya waktu luang? Akan kutraktir makan untuk merayakan hari ini," Soojung berujar dengan antusias. Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

 _"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat._

 _Lalu sore itu mereka pergi ke suatu kedai ramyeon dan Soojung mentraktir makan Kyungsoo. Soojung banyak cerita tentang sebahagia apa ia telah menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin dan seromantis apa orang itu menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Soojung tersenyum, terkikik, bahkan tertawa keras. Dan semua itu ia lakukan di depan seorang Do Kyungsoo._

 _Saking asyiknya bercerita ia tidak menyadari sesuatu. Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya tajam._

"Sampai sejauh mana kau akan pergi, Jongin? Apa tidak bisa disini saja bersamaku?" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya dengan suara parau. Jongin menegang tatkala mendengar suara Kyungsoo tersebut. Jongin tak berhenti. Ia harus menjauh. Ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan jika harus mati saat ini, apalagi di tangan Kyungsoo. Tetapi sosok bermata bulat bening itu telah salah paham. Dan ia butuh menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _"Ya! Untuk apa kau berhutang sebanyak ini? Apalagi pada lintah darat, kau pikir kita ini orang kaya? Hah!" seorang wanita paruh baya tampak berteriak keras pada pria yang tengah duduk tenang sambil membaca koran di hadapannya. Ditangannya terdapat secarik kertas berisi tagihan hutang jutaan won._

 _"Itu untuk menikahimu, Kim Minseok! Kalau kau tidak datang bersama anak harammu itu, aku juga tidak akan meminjam uang sebanyak itu. Ya, Berhentilah mengeluh dan bantu aku melunasinya," suaminya berteriak keras padanya._

 _"Apa?! Itu anakmu, brengsek! Ya, Kim Jongdae, bersyukurlah karena aku telah merawatnya sendirian selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Tapi yang kau lakukan hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang!"_

 _Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya itu dari dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas kasur. Mencari sebuah kontak seseorang dalam buku teleponnya. Kontak seorang gadis kaya raya yang merupakan putri pemilik sekolahnya saat ini. Setelah menemukannya ia segera menulis sebuah pesan singkat._

 ** _'Jung Soojung, jadilah kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu.'_**

 ** _Sent_**

 _Ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali, pandangannya kosong saat mengirimnya. Ia berada di ujung jalan buntu. Dengan ini ia berharap orangtuanya akan segera berbaikan. Walau harus mengorbankan perasaannya._

"Ya, Kyungsoo! Berhentilah berbuat hal gila!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. Kyungsoo berhenti mengikutinya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Gila? Ya aku gila karenamu, Jongin. Aku gila akan semua perlakuanmu padaku!" Kyungsoo mulai berteriak histeris. Kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh. Ia mulai menangis, terisak, bahkan meraung. Ia bahkan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Rasanya sesak disana. Do Kyungsoo hanya ingin mencintai dan dicintai.

 _"Kyungsoo, setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana?"_

 _"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang universitas? Bukannya kita lulus masih lama?"_

 _Keduanya lalu terdiam. Jongin tak segera menjawab, ia membiarkan angin senja bukit itu lembut membelai kulit mereka, menyejukkan hingga ke relung jiwa._

 _Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis padanya, "Hanya ingin saja, tiga bulan itu tidaklah lama. Kau harus mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan mulai saat ini. Harusnya sih, mulai dari kemarin. Tapi belum terlambat untuk memulainya sekarang."_

 _Kyungsoo merona, "Terserah sih. Yang terpenting bisa satu universitas denganmu. Bukannya aku sudah cukup pandai? Jadi tidak perlu belajar," Kyungsoo terkekeh di akhir ucapannya. Jongin juga ikut terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian mencubit pipi gembul Kyungsoo dengan keras._

 _"Dasar sombong!" dengusnya kesal. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi masam Jongin._

 _Langit kemerahan sore itu perlahan tergantikan oleh hitam sang malam. Tetapi di detik terakhir terakhir terang tergantikan oleh malam, Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tidak beranjak dari tempat semula. Mereka malah merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan bukit yang menggelitik._

 _"Hei, Kyungsoo. Lihat bintang-bintang itu!" Jongin menunjuk langit berhiaskan permata yang berkilau bernamakan bintang. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang lalu tersenyum lebar yang tak terlihat oleh Jongin. "Indah, kan? Seperti itulah arti dirimu bagiku. Kau seperti bintang," Jongin melanjutkan._

 _Kyungsoo merona hebat saat ini. Ia berterima kasih pada siapapun yang menciptakan malam tanpa cahaya seterang sang siang. Sehingga ia tak perlu kesulitan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari Jongin. Jongin tertawa saat Kyungsoo tak juga bersuara._

 _"Ada apa? Kenapa malah diam?"_

 _"Tidak, aku hanya merasa senang kau menganggapku indah."_

 _"Sudah sangat larut, ayo pulang. Besok kita harus sekolah." Jongin bangkit berdiri. Diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kemudian Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan bukit yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah kedua insan itu._

 _Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian menetralisir detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Ia tak berani menatap Jongin, memilih menatap tanah hijau itu._

 _Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Selamat ya, Jongin."_

 _"Hah?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. Tiba-tiba saja pria bermata bulat itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya kebingungan. Tetapi Kyungsoo malah tersenyum tipis padanya._

 _"Kudengar kau jadian dengan Soojung," kelas sudah sepi sore itu. Hanya tersisa mereka berdua di dalamnya. Dan ucapan Kyungsoo terasa terus menggema dalam telinganya. Jongin membulatkan matanya._

 _"Kyung-"_

 _"Aku tahu, aku memang bintang bagimu. Tetapi Soojung itu matahari. Dia lebih besar, lebih terang, dan lebih bersinar. Cahaya bintang tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan sang matahari. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Dan aku sangat mengerti itu," setelah berucap itu Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri dalam kelas yang kosong itu. Sekosong hatinya yang merasa dikhianati oleh Jongin._

Jongin berhenti, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo telah jatuh terduduk, menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Jongin melemas. Tenaganya tiba-tiba lenyap entah kemana. Ia belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo.." panggilnya lemah. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia malah mendekati tubuh rapuh itu. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika sedari tadi ia sedang berusaha menjauhi pria manis itu. "Kau memang bintangku dan Soojung memanglah seperti matahari. Sama seperti cahaya bintang dengan matahari, begitu juga dengan Soojung, ia tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dirimu. Ia memang matahari, tetapi sama sekali tidak berarti untukku."

Kyungsoo mendongak saat Jongin mengucapkan itu. Menatap ke dalam mata Jongin yang memancarkan keputus-asaan. Jongin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo semampu yang ia bisa saat ini. Tetapi Kyungsoo malah memandangnya remeh, "Heh? Ada apa ini? Kau berusaha merayuku? Kau pikir aku akan berbelas kasihan padamu setelah kau berhasil memberiku ungkapan manis seperti itu, hah? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya?" Kyungsoo tertawa keras mendengar ungkapan yang Jongin lontarkan. Sementara itu, Jongin terus mendekat.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku percaya? Semua ucapanmu itu palsu! Kau bilang aku bintangmu? Itu adalah lelucon terbaik yang pernah kudengar. Aku selalu tertawa sampai menangis saat mengingat kau mengucapkannya. Sejak kau menikahi Soojung beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sama sekali tak bisa mempercayaimu! Kalau saja dia tidak mati terlebih dulu, sudah pasti aku akan menghabisinya disini bersamaan denganmu!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras penuh emosi. Setelahnya taman kosong itu menajdi senyap seketika. Jongin sampai tepat berada di depan Kyungsoo. Ia memungut pisau dapur yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk melukai kakinya yang dijatuhkan oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kau bisa membunuhku sekarang juga jika itu bisa membuatmu puas," Jongin mengulurkan pisau itu kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima pisau itu. Tetapi ia masih diam. Jongin menggengam kedua tangannya lalu membantunya berdiri. Sebelah tangannya mengusap air mata Kyungsoo yang membasahi wajah manis itu setelah berhasil membantunya berdiri. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang basah.

"Jongin-eungh.."

Belum sempat bicara, Jongin sudah menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir plum Kyungsoo yang manis. Kyungsoo sedikit melenguh saat Jongin melumat miliknya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut, tidak ada nafsu sama sekali di setiap sentuhannya. Air mata semakin mengalir deras dari kedua maniknya. Kyungsoo sempat memberontak, ia sudah tak tahan. Tetapi tenaga Jongin lebih besar darinya walaupun sedang terluka sekalipun.

"Aku mencintaimu, brengsek! Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Mengapa kau malah menikah dengan gadis jalang itu?" Kyungsoo histeris setelah Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, aku juga."

Tangan kanannya dicekal oleh Jongin, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam pisau yang diberikan Jongin tadi. Jongin menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap air mata Kyungsoo. "Aku benci melihat air matamu," ucapnya lembut.

"Jongin.. kita hentikan saja sampai disini," ucap Kyungsoo di tengah isakannya.

"Benar. Ayo lakukan apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi." Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian menuntunnya menuju perutnya. Kyungsoo bergetar, ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangan Jongin yang terus menariknya.

"Tidak seperti ini, Jongin." Baru saja ia hampir melepaskan pisau digenggamannya, satu tarikan kuat membuat pisau itu malah tertancam dalam.

"Akh-!" Jongin mengerang tertahankan. Kyungsoo semakin terisak. Jongin merengkuh tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat pisau itu semakin dalam saja tertancap.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu," ucapnya lemah.

Kyungsoo memberontak ingin melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Tetapi ucapan Jongin menghentikannya, "Jika ini adalah saat terakhirku bersamamu, setidaknya izinkan aku memelukmu lebih lama lagi." Ia malah terisak di dalam pelukan hangat Jongin.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Jongin telah limbung, tak dapat menopang untuk tetap berdiri. Tetapi Kyungsoo menangkapnya sehingga setidaknya ia tidak menyentuh tanah dengan keras. Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. "Jongin.. jongin.." racaunya.

Tangan pucat itu diangkat perlahan. Untuk mengusap buliran bening dari yang terkasih dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis, anggap saja aku bunuh diri."

"Kyung..soo.. sarang..hae.." ucap Jongin susah payah di ujung kesadarannya. Nafasnya sudah putus-putus. Tangan yang awalnya membelai lembut pipi basah Kyungsoo, kini jatuh terkulai lemas. Matanya terpejam rapat dan tampak takkan terbuka lagi.

"Hiks.. J-jongin! Mi-mianhae.. Nado saranghae.. hiks," Kyungsoo terisak keras sembari memeluk tubuh Jongin yang telah berlumuran darah. Denyut nadi Jongin melemah, itu membuat Kyungsoo menangis semakin histeris. Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo mendengar derap langkah yang terdengar tergesa mendekat.

"ASTAGA! JONGIN! KYUNGSOO, APA YANG TERJADI?" suara nyaring seseorang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kyungsoo menatap pada seseorang yang baru saja datang itu dengan bola matanya yang basah.

"Baekhyun.." lirihnya.

"Chanyeol, cepat panggil ambulans!" Baekhyun meminta dengan panik pada seorang pria jangkung yang sedari diam karena terlalu syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol segera merogoh saku dan mengambil telepon genggamnya dengan tergesa, menekan beberapa tombol untuk memanggil ambulans.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih terus terisak.

 _"Jadi begini rencananya. Aku dan istriku akan pergi berbelanja di Gangnam. Aku akan menyebrang jalan di detik terakhir lampu hijau untuk penyebrang jalan. Saat itu kau dan trukmu melintasi jalan itu dengan kecepatan penuh dengan alibi sedang terburu-buru. Setelah itu kau harus berusaha menabrakku, aku yakin istriku akan datang menyelamatkanku. Sehingga dia yang tertabrak."_

 _"Idemu nekad juga. Kalau misalnya dia tak melakukannya?"_

 _"Biarlah aku mati, itu juga tak masalah."_

 _"Tidak terlalu cepat? Kalian baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu."_

 _"Aku sudah mencicipi tubuhnya selama itu puia. Dan aku kurang puas. Dia sama sekali tidak menarik. Lagipula orang tuaku butuh uang secepatnya. Tidak perlu mengulur waktu lagi."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sudah seminggu sejak kematian Soojung, Jongin masih menangis di kamarnya. Kedua mertuanya sampai khawatir setengah mati karena hal itu. Siapa yang tidak sedih saat kau memilih menikah di usia muda, tetapi istrimu meninggal tepat dua minggu setelah pernikahan kalian? Jawabannya tentu saja seorang Kim Jongin._

 _Kedua orang tua Soojung merasa sangat terpukul atas meninggalnya putri semata wayangnya. Bahkan Nyonya Jung tidak makan hampir tiga hari. Baru setelah Jongin membujuknya, beliau baru mau. Jongin adalah menantu idamannya, tentu saja apa yang Jongin lakukan selalu beliau dukung. Dan itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Jongin._

 _"Aku lelah berpura-pura menangis untuk gadis manja itu. Aku harus mengakhirinya sekarang," katanya di hari ke-delapan setelah kematian Soojung yang sengaja ia buat itu._

 _Sejak hari itu, ia resmi menjadi pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan Keluarga Jung. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak senang. Karena ia belum bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Maka sore itu ia menemui Kyungsoo di kampusnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Ia memilih untuk bertemu di taman kosong belakang gedung utama universitas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't take this the wrong way  
But I can't see but you  
Your so ice ice baby  
At the same time You melt me down  
Just can't get enough  
I wanna show u me without hiding anything_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Annyeong? say hi to me :)**

 **ini adalah KaiSoo pertama saya, maaf jika tidak ada feel. tiba-tiba pengen buat cerita selingan di tengah banyak cerita yang mentok idenya di tengah jalan. Tapi tenang saja untuk Rough chapter 2 sedang dalam masa pengerjaan :)**

 **Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? terlalu mainstream ya? wks maklum ide lagi mentok.**

 **Maukah kalian memberikan sedikit komentar untuk cerita ini? silahkan ketik di kotak review :) terima kasih banyak sebelumnya.**

* * *

 **with love,**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
